Seeing You Again
by americananjel
Summary: Crossover HM/HSM/CR/WOWP/SLOD After a family tragedy, the stewart Couples: Niley, Troyella, Jaylor
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 1: This is my new life.**

"Alright, Sierra you wake up auntie Gwabi and Alyssia you wake up uncle Jwerkson. I will go wake up mommy!" three year old Tyler Louis Gray said to his sisters as they nodded.

Tyler went to his mother's room and started jumping on her bed shouting, "Mommy, wake up! Wake up!"

**Miley's POV**

I groaned. "Ty, why are you waking me up so early?"

"You have to go to school, silly!" he replied throwing back his head in laughter.

My eyes shot open. School? I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm the child and my triplets are the parents!

"Ok, you go outside and ask Carey or Roxy to make you some breakfast, okay?" I said as he nodded his head and ran out the door.

I looked to the right and saw his picture, "I miss you, Nicky."

I remembered the last time I saw him and how I ended up here, in Albuquerque.

**Flashback**

Maria, Gabriella's mom had just died in a car accident and dad was depressed. He started to drink and since Gabi and Jackson were always out, he beat me.

"Miley, where's my beer?" dad shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled as I quickly went to the kitchen to grab his beer. "Here you go."

My morning went the same as usual. I would give dad his beer, he would beat me and then I would go to the bathroom to throw up which has been happening a lot lately.

As I was looked at the calendar, I gasped. I'm late! I'm late and I've been throwing up a lot lately. But that could only mean… no! I should probably buy a test to make sure.

As I walked into the pharmacy fifteen minutes later, I scanned the pregnancy tests and took a bunch of them in my hands.

"Miley?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

Shit, I am so busted.

"Um, hey… Denise." I said, awkwardly as she eyed what I was holding and gasped.

"You were supposed to wait!" she suddenly whisper-shouted.

"I know and I'm sorry! I-it just sorta happened." I said looking ashamed.

"Oh, Miley, it's ok, sweety. Don't be ashamed." she said rubbing my back as I let a few tears fall down.

I whimpered as she rubbed a little too hard on my bruise and she lifted up my shirt a little to see why and then gasped.

Knowing she was gonnna ask what happened, I spoke up, "Daddy, has been abusing me since Maria died. Please, don't tell anyone."

Denise leaned in to hug me. We both payed for our products and she drove me home and stayed with me to take the test.

I waited impatiently for the line to appear. After it did, I was too afraid to look at it and asked Denise to do it for me.

"Miley, I'm so sorry, but your are." she said as I sobbed.

"How can this happen? I'm only fifteen!" I cried as she comforted me.

"Honey, everything will be alright. You have Nick and you have your brother, Gabriella and the whole Gray' clan." she said.

"Woah, woah, wait!" I exclaimed. "I can't tell Nick! He's finally going on a world tour! It's his dream! I can't ruin that!"

"Ok, but Miley, he's gonna find out sooner or later." she said.

"Then later. After his tour, but not now. Please, don't make me. Don't tell anyone!" I cried as she agreed.

"Thank you, Denise." I said. "You're like my second mother."

"And you are like the daughter I never had." she got up. "I should get going now. The boys must be hungry!"

I laughed a little and we bid goodbye.

"Miley, we're home!" I heard Jackson and Gabriella yell.

I ran towards them and told them we needed to talk.

"Is dad home?" I asked as they shook their heads, confused.

I led them up to my room and locked the door just in case.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Jackson asked, worried.

"Dad's been abusing me." I whispered.

"What?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Again?" Jackson asked as I nodded.

You see, after mom died dad abused me for the first time but it stopped after a month. But this time it's been going on for three months.

I showed them my bruises as they examined them, terrified.

"This has to stop." Jackson said.

"Wait, there's more." I said as they looked at me. "I kinda… had sex… with Nick." I said.

"Oh, um… wow." Gabriella said.

"And I'm pregnant." I said in a low voice.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"Only Denise knows. And I've been thinking, that maybe we could move, just us, without dad." I said.

"That's probably a good idea. But what about Nick?" Jackson asked.

"I can't ruin his dream." I whispered.

"You know he'd choose you in a heart beat, Miles. He loves you. He cares more about you then some stupid tour." Gabriella said.

"I just can't." I cried as they engulfed me in their arms.

**The Next Day**

Nick was leaving today. I had to talk to him. Jackson and Gabriella are at home packing. We decided to run away to Albuquerque. Gabriella grew up there and my godparents and god sister live there. It's perfect.

I knocked on Nick's door.

"Come in!" he yelled.

I walked in, "Hey."

"Hey, Mi." he said smiling as he leaned down to kiss me. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too." I said. "We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"I think we should break up." I blurted out.

"W-what?" he whispered . "Why? Was it something I did?"

"No! God, no! You did nothing. I-it's me." I said.

"What?" he asked again.

"There's another guy." I lied. I didn't wanna break his heart, but I had to.

I saw tears escape from his eyes and walked away. I ran into Denise's arms repeating sorry over and over again for breaking his heart. She held me tight and I told her I was leaving. I explained everything to her.

"I'll come visit, I promise." she said as I hugged her again.

"You don't have too." I said.

"Nonsense. I'll miss you too much and I want my grandchild in my life. If that's okay." she looked at me for an answer and I nodded.

**End of Flashback**

After that, I moved in with Taylor Swftney, my god sister. But when her parents found out I was pregnant, they kicked Jackson, Gabriella and me out. Denise and I have kept in contact and she visits every month.

Roxy found us and after hearing the story she decided to stay with us. Luckily, she had a friend in Albuquerque, Carey, who lived in a hotel, The Tipton, and had twins my age, Zack and Cody. We moved in with them and the manager, Mr. Moseby, gave us a suite. **(A.N. Just pretend that the Tipton is in Albuquerque)**

I walked towards the small kitchen in our suite and saw everyone already there. Roxy and Carey were cooking, Zack and Jackson were being Zack and Jackson, Gabriella and Cody were discussing a science project and the kids were playing with their toys. I sat down next to them and began to feed them their food and ate myself.

"Bye Carey and Roxy!" we all chorused as I gave my kids a kiss goodbye. Roxy babysits them while I'm at school and when she's busy, I send them to day care.

Our school, East High, has recently been combined with the University of Albuquerque as the old campus was knocked down to build a shopping mall.

The high school part is basically divided into cliques. There are the nerds, the populars, the skaters, the drama club, the jocks. A typical high school. I fall into the Drama Club with my friends Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evan, Tiara Evans, Taylor Swiftney and Kelsi Neilson. Gabriella and Cody are part of the nerds along with Taylor Mckessie and Donnie Danforth. Zack is well Zack.

I walked into the halls of East High as I found my way to my drama club friends.

_This is my new life._

**Hey guys! Yes, I know this chapter was totally boring. But this is just the beginning. It'll get better in the next chapter, considering that's when a little bit of drama comes up. I hope you enjoyed it! And please let me know if I should continue the story and what you think of it! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Gray Brothers are in town.**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey hey, Tay Tay!" I giggled as she rolled her eyes at me, smiling.

"Your blocking my locker, Montez." My smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the locker I'm blocking is my own." I smirked and walked away with Tay.

"I still can't believe that all this happened to the gang!" Tay spoke up.

**Flashback**

I walked into the halls of East High. It was my first day and I couldn't wait to see everyone!

"Umm, excuse me, could you help me find my locker?" I asked a dirty blonde male.

He turned around and as soon as he saw me, he looked shocked. "Gabi?"

"OMG! Troy, how've you been?" I asked as I leaned in for a hug but he pushed me back.

"Well, well, looks like East High welcomes a new student who appears to be a nerd." Chad Danforth spoke up.

I looked at him shocked. He was never mean. What the hell happened?

"Beat it, Montez." Troy finally spoke up.

I looked at him with hurt eyes and walked away.

"What happened to everyone?" I whispered to myself.

"High school happened." I heard a familiar voice from behind me say.

"Tay Tay!" I squealed as I hugged her.

"I can't believe you're back!" she said happily. "I've been miserable without you!"

"What happened to everyone?" I asked.

"They all went to their own cliques. Troy and Chad are the jocks, Sharpay and her siblings are the members of the drama club and I'm in the nerd category." she replied.

"Well, I was hoping you could accept a new nerd in your group?" I joked as she giggled and we walked away together.

**End of Flashback**

"GABRIELLA!" an out of breath Taylor Swiftney said running towards me. "Where's….. Miley? It's really important!"

"She's probably with Sharpay." I said, confused as to what could be so important.

"Thanks, Gabs!" she said running again.

**Miley's POV**

"Look, Troy, you've been asking me out since the past year and I've turned you down all those times. What makes you think I'm gonna accept this time?" I asked, frustrated.

"Oh, come on, you know you want me and I know I want you, too!" he exclaimed.

I was seriously getting annoyed by this guy. There is no way in hell I would go out with him. One, he's a jock. So not my type. Two, I would never betray Gabi by going out with her ex best friend.

"Look, you're not my type and I would never betray my sister. She hates you." I said closing my locker.

"Who's your sister?" he asked.

"Gabriella Montez-Stewart." I stated and walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

"MILEY! I have ah-maz-ing news!" sang Sharpay.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"The-" Sharpay got cut off by Taylor.

"MILEY!, I have to tell you something!" she said. "The-"

"Students, please come to the auditorium now." the principal spoke through the intercom.

"OMG! They're here! Let's go, Miles!" Sharpay said dragging me away.

"This is not gonna end well." I heard Taylor mutter to herself.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSM**

**Nick's POV**

"So, why are we going to school again?" Joe asked for the fifth time.

"So that we can have a normal teenage life." I answered.

"But we're not normal. We're famous!" he joked.

"Why did we come to Albuquerque, though? We could've just stayed in Malibu." I asked.

"Because I've been here once or twice and it's a great place to raise a family!" Mom replied. "Here we are boys. East High and U of A. Have a great day!"

She dropped us off in front of the school. Kevin, Joe and I walked into the halls trying to get by without causing a scene. Unfortunately, we failed. Girls were screaming and we were trying to get out of the crowd.

"Girls, please leave the boys alone." we saw a man come through the crowd. "Follow me."

Turns out, he's the principal. He led us to the school office to collect our schedules and locker combinations.

"Students, please come to the auditorium now." the principal spoke through the intercom.

Then he came out of his office and told us to follow him.

**Miley's POV**

"Tay, you're being ridiculous! I'm sure it's nothing bad." I said as she suggested to skip assembly.

"Whatever you say, Miles." she whispered.

"Good morning. I have a special announcement today." the principal spoke through the mike. "We have three new students today. Please make them feel at home and treat them like normal teenagers instead of a famous boy band. Please welcome the Gray Brothers!"

My eyes shot open. They're here? But how? Why? Suddenly, I felt everything go black as they stood on stage.

**Nick's POV**

"Miley! Someone call a doctor quick! She fainted!" a blonde shouted out.

I spotted her at the back of the auditorium and saw a brunette lying on the floor unconscious. _Miley! _That was her name. But could it really be her?

I shook it off. It's probably not her.

**Miley's POV**

"Why did she faint?" I heard someone ask.

"It was most probably because of shock." I heard another voice say.

I groaned. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Miley, you're awake!" Taylor said. "Are you ok? You fainted!"

"I'm fine." Then suddenly, I remembered what happened. "Please, tell me it was a dream." I closed my eyes."

"I tried to warn you." she said.

"Miley?" the school nurse spoke up. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Miley? Is that really you?" a masculine voice asked staring at me as I stared back.

"Miley? Who is this Miley you speak of? I am Taylor. This blonde here is Miley." I said faking an accent hoping he would fall for it.

"You always did like faking accents." he chuckled.

"Darn, I was hoping you would fall for it." I giggled.

"Everyone misses you, Miles." he said. "Why did you leave us all?"

"I missed all of you, too." I looked away. "I didn't mean to, Joey."

"It's ok." he smiled. "We found you, didn't we?"

"I guess you did." I giggled. "You don't have a tracker device on me, do ya?"

"We would've found you ages ago if we did!" he joked back.

"Please don't tell him, Joey." I whispered.

"Miles, he has a right to know!" he spoke up.

"I know, but please. Let him find out on his own. Pleas, for me?" I begged.

"Ok, ok." he said giving in.

"Ahem." Taylor spoke up.

I giggled. "Sorry, Tay! Joe this is Taylor, my best friend and god sister. Tay this is the oh-so-famous Joe Jonas."

"Nice to meet you!" he held up his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine!" she giggled, shaking his hand.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Why did Miley faint?" Taylor asked.

"Um, I have no idea." I lied.

"Oh well." she said. "I can't believe the most famous brothers in America are attending OUR school!"

"Hehe. Yeah, me either." I said nervously.

"You don't seem excited." she eyed me suspiciously.

"I am-" I suddenly bumped into someone dropping my books.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking!" he spoke up, helping me pick up my books.

"No, no! It was my fault!" I said now facing him. Shit.

"Gabriella?" he asked.

"Uhm, hey, Nick." I said awkwardly.

"You two know each other?" Taylor asked. "You and Miley never told me that!"

Shit, once again.

"Where is she? Where's Miley?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, Nick."

"In the nurse's office."

Tay and I said simultaneously.

"Uh, we gotta go now? Right Tay? Time for clas, you know. Don't wanna be late." I said grabbing Taylor's hand and dragging her away.

"Hold up, missy!" she said stopping. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I sighed and started the story leaving out the pregnancy.

**Miley's POV**

"Joey, I can't believe I lived without your goofy self for three years!" I said laughing.

"And I am so glad I was away from you for three years!" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"What? But why?" I said acting with watery eyes.

"Oh, no, Miles! I was kidding!" he said worried.

"Hah! Gotcha!" I stuck my tongue out this time.

"Damn, after all these years, I _still_ fall for it every time!" he said emphasizing on 'still'.

We were in the cafeteria sitting at a table while everyone stared but we ignored them. It felt like they were the paparazzi! They were all whispering to each other.

_How does she know him?_

_I wish I was in her place!_

_Lucky dude got Miley._

"How's Hannah doing?" Joe whispered.

"She has a concert tonight." I said.

"Can I come? Oh, please?" he asked.

"Buy the tickets yourself, silly!" I said playfully.

"Awe, you're a mean best friend." he said pouting at me while I stuck my tongue out.

"So, uhm, how is he?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" he said pointing behind me.

Confused, I turned around and saw him walking towards me.

**Gabriella's POV**

Ugh, Miles is so lucky! She has lunch right now and I have fucking health and care class with Troy Bolton.

"Alright, class. I have a new assignment for you all." Mrs. Castaldo said. "You are going to each adopt a four year old child from the adoption center for a month and take care of him or her with your partner."

"Do we get to choose our partners our self?" Chelsea asked.

"I've already picked out your partners." she said taking out a piece of paper. "Max and Dana, Mitchie and Shane, Chelsea and Mark, Vanessa and Zac…"

As long as I don't get paired with a jock, I'll be fine.

"Taylor and Chad and Troy and Gabriella." she said.

Troy fell out of his chair as I stood up and yelled, "What?"

"Mrs. Castaldo, you've gotta be kidding me!" Troy started. "Can we change our partners?"

"Please, Mrs. Castaldo! I can't work with him on this project!" I stated.

"This project is 50% of your final grade, so unless you want to pass, you two will work together, get along and take care of the assigned toddler. Understood?" she said as me and Troy nodded our heads.

This is gonna be torture. Pure torture.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSM**

**Miley's POV**

"Gabi, please?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I can't babysit! I have to go get my 'child' with Bolton." she said as I groaned.

"OMG! I know who can do it!" I exclaimed.

I walked into the lobby with my triplets.

"Maddie!" I squealed. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"Hey, Milerz!" she exclaimed.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top baby-sit my kids?" I asked with a puppy dog face. "Nick wants to talk to me. Pleasey?"

Maddie, London, Zack, Cody, Carey, Roxy, Mr. Moseby, Gabriella, Jackson and Taylor Swiftney were the only ones that knew about my kids apart from Denise.

"Alright, alright!" she said in defeat. "I'll do it."

"Yaay! And if you get busy, just ask Estabon to help you! You're the best!" with that said I walked out of the hotel and walked towards Nick's house.

**15 minutes later**

_Knock-Knock_

"Coming!" I heard Denise yell.

"Denise!" I squealed and hugged her tight. "I haven't seen you in a month!"

"Well, now you can see me everyday." she said hugging me back.

"Um, Nick asked me over to talk." I said.

"Oh." she said. "Well, he's upstairs in his room. Second door on the right."

I walked inside the house and heard two boys arguing.

"No, Frankie! Those are mine! I bought them myself!" I heard someone say.

"No way! I got these from mom!" Frankie said and I giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" I heard them both say in unision.

They both came to where they heard the voice and saw me.

"Miley!" they exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey guys!" I replied hugging back. "I missed you, guys!"

"We missed you, too!" they said.

"Frankie you've grown so much! How old are you now?" I asked.

"I'm nine!" he said excitedly.

"Wow, what a big boy!" I said smiley at him. "Well, I should probably go upstairs and see what Nick wanted to talk about."

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSM**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hiya, Delilah!" I said to the little boy. "I'm going to be your mommy for a whole month! How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" he said in his cute little voice.

"Say hi to your son, Troy." I said.

"I don't like Troy." Delilah said as I giggled.

"Don't we all." I stated.

"Are you guys making fun of me?" Troy asked.

"Yes!" the toddler stated proudly.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Troy said coming up to us as Delilah got a little scared.

"Troy, don't!" I said as he came closer and brought his hands near the four year old.

I closed my eyes as I waited for the crying. But I didn't hear any screaming or crying. Instead, I heard _laughing._

I opened my eyes and saw Troy tickling the kid. I smiled at the scene and took out my phone to take a quick picture.

"Did you just take a picture?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry, but you both just looked so cute together!" I smiled.

"Hey, Delilah. I think someone needs a punishment for not taking our permission." Troy said. "What do you think?"

"Let's attack mommy!" he yelled as they both charged at me.

_This was starting to be a great day after all._

**There's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No name**

**No one's POV**

Miley took a deep breath before knocking on Nick's door. She was nervous, really nervous. This would be the first time she and Nick would have an actual conversation in three years. She was worried about what he wanted to talk about and whether or not to tell him the complete truth.

"Oh, Nick." Miley heard a girl moan from inside. "Go faster."

Miley quickly jumped back. Was he having… sex?

Suddenly, she felt anger built up inside her. How could he ask her to come over to "talk" and then have sex on the same day?

She stormed down the stairs and through the front door.

"Woah there, someone's angry." Joe chuckled.

"Not now, Joseph." she gritted her teeth and drove away.

Joe, curious to know what happened between his brother and Miley, entered his house and walked upstairs towards Nick's room. As soon as he opened the door, he instantly regretted it. There, on Nick's bed, was a half naked Nick and Mikayla.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Nick muttered.

"Ever heard of locking a door?" Joe mocked and then pointed at Mikayla and then the exit.

Mikayla groaned and grabbed her clothes. She glared at Joe and then winked at Nick and finally, went out through the window.

"Now I know why Miley's angry." Joe said.

"Wait, what?" Nick asked confused.

"Miley just left five minutes ago. She must've heard you and Mikayla at it." his older brother explained.

"But why was she mad?" he questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of the fact that you asked her over here to talk and instead you're having sex with Mikayla, her arch enemy!" Joe yelled.

"Well, technically, she's Hannah's arch enemy." Nick stated. "Besides, Mikayla's hot."

"You've changed a lot in the past three years, Nicholas." Joe said, shaking his head in disappointment.

****

**Troy's POV**

"You're really good with him, you know." Gabriella whispered as she watched Delilah's sleeping figure in the back of the car.

"Thanks." I replied. "So, where should he sleep tonight?"

"Why don't I keep him at nights? A child needs his mother the most and in this case, I'm the mother." Gabriella suggested.

"Alright, that could work." I agreed. "Where do you live?"

"At the Tipton hotel." she stated.

"Why do you live there?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." she said and looked away.

The rest of the car ride was awkward. Today was the first time Gabriella and I actually hung out in a long, long time. I felt kinda guilty for how I treated her the past two years. I never meant to be harsh, it's just, it's hard to build up a social status in high school and I was able to do it. I didn't want to ruin that.

"Here's your stop." I said stopping the car. "Do you need help taking him to your room?"

"No, I got him." she said lifting him out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Troy."

**No One's POV**

Gabriella knocked on her room door as she couldn't reach out for her keys since she was holding Delilah.

"Who's the brat?" Zack said opening the door.

"He's not a brat, he's my project." Gabriella explained entering their suite.

Gabriella tucked him in the triplet's room and kissed his forehead before turning off the lights.

"I hate that conceited jerk!" Miley slammed the door.

"Shh, Delilah's asleep!" Gabriella whispered. "What happened?"

****

Troy was lying on his bed thinking about the day Gabriella came back and his conversation with Chad after he had left Gabriella standing in the hallway, hurt by what he had said to her.

_Flashback_

_As soon as Troy and Chad walked away from Gabriella, Troy thanked Chad._

"_Look, man." Chad started. "I know you missed her and so do I, but we can't just risk our popularity for her."_

_Troy sighed. "I know, but it's just, seeing her after so long, I missed her a lot. And now she's back and I can't even talk to her anymore."_

"_Listen, Troy, it's either basketball and popularity or Gabriella." Chad explained. "Choose your pick."_

_Troy stood there thinking of his answer. He'll only be in high school for a couple years, after that he and Gabriella could be friends again._

"_Gabriella can wait till after high school." Troy suddenly spoke up._

"_That's my man, Bolton!" Chad smiled giving him a knuckle punch._

_End of Flashback_

"What's wrong, sweety?" Lucille Bolton asked her son.

"Nothing." Troy answered and as soon as Lucille left, he whispered, "Everything."

****

The next day at school, Nick looked around for Miley and finally, spotted her near the vending machine.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Whatever." she said looking at him with disgust and then walked away.

"Wait!" Nick said catching up to her. "Don't walk away."

"What do you want, Nicholas?" Miley gritted her teeth.

"I want to talk." he stated.

"Well, you know what?" she asked as he raised his eyebrow begging her to go on. "I don't want to talk."

"Joe, told me why you were angry." he explained. "And I'm definitely not sorry."

"And you're telling me because…?" Miley questioned waiting for an answer.

"Because you're the one that should be apologizing!" he explained. "Why should I apologize for something so small, when you're the one that just disappeared on me three years ago? You're the on that broke MY heart, Miley. Not me. I deserve an explanation."

Miley grew quiet. He's right, she thought.

Nick was about to walk away, when Miley spoke up. "Fine, we'll talk. But not at your place."

"Where, then?" he inquired.

"There's a beach not to far from here. We'll go there after school." Miley said as she was about to walk away. "Oh, and Nick? Wear a disguise. We don't want to get hurled by fans."

Nick chuckled, "Alright."

****

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked up to him and his friends.

"Montez." he greeted her and excused himself from his friends.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his actions. Typical jock, she thought. Troy pulled her in an empty hallway.

"You can't just walk up to me in school anytime!" he whispered. "I have an image to keep!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty." Gabriella bowed, sarcastically. "I didn't know it was a crime to come up and talk to my partner."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You have to look after Delilah today." she stated.

"I can't. I'm busy." he said.

"Well, take him wherever you need to go!" she said, irritated.

"Why can't you?" he questioned.

""Cause I have to stay after school to tutor some students!" she yelled, frustrated and walked away.

As she walked away, Troy couldn't help but smile. She would always get annoyed by such little things. He missed that about her. In fact, he missed a lot about her.

****

Sharpay and Miley both had a free class now and Sharpay decided to use her time by pestering Miley with a lot of questions.

"So, you know the Gray Brothers, huh?" Sharpay asked.

Miley sighed, she knew this was coming. "Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"How could you NOT tell me you knew them!: Sharpay said. "How do you know them?"

"I've known them since I was born. They're my parents best friends." Miley answered.

"Did you date anyone of them?" Sharpay winked. "I saw you talking to Nick earlier, seems like there's something going on there."

Miley's eyes widened. "What? No, we have no 'thing'."

Sharpay raised a brow at her.

"Alright, so we had a small thing once. No biggie." Miley told Sharpay.

"Ooh, did you have sex with him?" she questioned, winking at Miley in the process.

"Sharpay!" Miley whined.

"Oh. My. God." she squealed. "He's supposed to be a virgin!"

"Can we please leave this alone!" Miley groaned as Sharpay rolled her eyes and agreed.

Miley spent the next half hour of her free time trying to get her work done, but she couldn't help but wonder about yesterday and who that girl was with Nick. And to top it off, Sharpay kept buggin her with questions about the brothers.

_Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg_

Saved by the bell, Miley thought and quickly got up.

"Miley, wait, I still have questions!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sorry, Shar, I have to get to class!" Miley said waving her hand.

****

Shit, Joe thought. He was late for class… again. Though he didn't do it on purpose, he just wasn't used to the school yet and couldn't find his way around. He ran around the school hallways, frantically looking for his next class. As he ran past the music room, he heard music playing and stopped.

He stepped closer to the door and heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard sing. So he then stepped inside to see a blonde playing on the piano with her back towards him.

_State the obvious, I didn't get the perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine, I'll tell mine that your gay!_

_And by the way…_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

"Why'd you stop?" Joe suddenly asked as the blonde suddenly stood up.

"Where'd you come from?" she suddenly asked. "And don't you EVER sneak up on me like that!"

"Hey, I know you!" Joe exclaimed. "You're Miley's friend, Taylor, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Miley's friend, Joe!" she joked.

"That was a beautiful song." Joe complimented as she blushed. "Did you write it?"

"Uh, yeah." Taylor said, blushing away.

"So, was it an ex?" Joe questioned as Taylor looked at him, confused. "The guy in the song? Was he an ex?"

"Yeah, h-he cheated on me and was self-centered." Taylor said looking away, letting a few teardrops fall.

Joe walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. That guy was a jerk." Joe comforted.

"He was." Taylor said and then looked up at Joe. "So, Joe Jonas is actually talking to a normal high school student!"

"Ha-ha. Real funny." Joe said as Taylor giggled.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she suddenly asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." he stated.

"Free class." she answered.

"Oh, well, I couldn't find my class." he replied.

"Well, I guess you probably shouldn't go now since it's already too late, but I can help you find your way." she suggested as Joe smiled and they left the music room together.

****

Miley sat in her last class staring at the clock every two seconds. Ten more minutes till her talk with Nick. She was nervous as she was before.

Nick, too, was in the same class as her and kept peeking glances at the time on his phone. He was just as nervous as Miley, if not more. He took a glance at Miley and thought about how much she had matured over the years. She had grown taller and even prettier than before. Her luscious, light brown, wavy hair had grown longer and her eyes had changed from just blue to an oceanic blue.

__

Miley and Nick both shot out of their chairs at once and rushed out of the class together and headed for the exit.

They quickly got into Nick's car and drove away to the beach, waiting for what would come next.

****

Troy was shooting some hoops with Chad in his backyard while Delilah sat on a chair watching them, completely bored out of his mind. The four year old walked up to Troy and tugged on his shirt.

"What is it, Delilah?" Troy asked harshly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I-I just wanted to play something." Delilah said hurt.

Troy saw the hurt appear in the child's eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I guess we could play something." Troy said. "What do you wanna play?"

Delilah thought for a moment and then qucklt tagged Troy and ran away yelling, "Tag, you're it!"

Troy and Chad laughed as they ran around the backyard playing tag.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. As you can see, I tried writing the story in no one's point of view so tell me which way you like it better. In third people form or in the character's point of views? And then I'll start writing like that. Please do tell me. Anyways, next chapter is "the talk". Wonder what's gonna happen? R&R**

**Peace! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

Miley and Nick sat on the sandy ground, staring at the waves. Miley was hoping she would not have to tell him everything while Nick was wondering what he wanted to know first.

"So…" Miley started. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Why'd you leave?" Nick suddenly asked. "Who did you leave me for?"

Miley looked down and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I lied. I just told you that there was someone else because it was easier that way."

"Then, why did you do it?" he questioned. "You knew I loved you with all my heart, yet you broke up with me?"

"I-I had to." she started, trying to think of an excuse. "You were leaving for a whole year, Nick. We wouldn't have seen each other for who knows how long? Eventually we would've just drifted apart and break up anyway. So, I thought it would be better if we ended it earlier. It would have hurt so much more if it happened later."

"So, you just didn't believe we could make it work? You doubted our two year relationship?" Nick grew angry. "We've been through so much together and you thought that we wouldn't be able to survive the world tour?"

"Nick I-" she began.

"You doubted me." Nick cut her off. "And you doubted yourself. I thought you were stronger than that."

Stronger? She was stronger than that! Who was the one who had to lie to him about her being pregnant just so he could have his dream? Who was the one who gave birth to their three children? Who raised them? _She did! _And now she's being told that she's weak?

"I am stronger than that! I'm the one that's been raising three kids all on my own!" Miley blurted out and then quickly shut her mouth. "I-I mean-"

"What?" Nick's eyes widened. "Kids?"

"Uh, yeah, well you see, Vanessa's mom was, uh, pregnant before the accident. And no one knew. She was eight months along. And after the, uh, accident, they cut her open to get the babies out. Triplets." Miley stuttered.

What was she thinking? That's the worst excuse ever. No one would believe that! Unless, they had the IQ of a five year old.

"Oh, I didn't know." Nick apologized. "I'm sorry."

Yep, he has the IQ of a five year old.

"But you do get help from Vanessa and Jackson, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm with them more than they are so now they call me mommy and them uncle Jackson and aunt Vanessa." she explained. Well, she was _half_-right.

"But you could've told me. I would've helped you out." he said, frustrated again.

"And keep you from your dream? No way! I knew how much the tour meant to you. I wasn't gonna let you stay back just to help me!" Miley said.

"I don't care about a stupid tour! I care about you!" Nick yelled.

"But you were talking about that tour for such a long-" she was cut off by Nick placing his lips on hers.

First, Miley was shocked. She did not see that one coming. But soon, she melted into the kiss. She felt like she was on cloud nine watching fireworks blast through the air! She forgot what it was like kissing Nick. It was so magical. Nick pushed her down on to the sand gently and lied on top of her not breaking the kiss. It was growing intense, until-

"Hey! Stop it, you two! There are little kids on this _public _beach!" a random woman shouted breaking the two of them apart.

Miley and Nick laughed. Then, realizing what had just happened, Miley got up and straightened out herself.

"Uh, I should go." she said walking away slowly.

"Wait! I could give you a ride." he offered.

"No, that's okay." she said. "I like walking."

(Miley and Taylor, _Nick and Joe)_

"He kissed you?" Taylor asked. "And you kissed him back?"

"Yes." Miley groaned.

"So, what's the problem here?" Taylor asked, perplexed.

"I don't know!" Miley shouted, frustrated.

"_So, what your saying is that you kissed Miley and she kissed you back?" Joe asked._

"_Yes." Nick groaned._

"_So, then what's the problem?" Joe asked, confused. "Just get together already."_

"_But she walked away." Nick said. "I offered her a ride and she just said she likes walking. But she only says that when she's confused or whatever!"_

"Well, he kinda said he LOVED me, so why'd he kiss me?" Miley wondered.

"He's a guy. He's not just gonna blurt out he still loves you without knowing if you still love him!" Taylor said munching on a packet of cheetos. "So, I think the question is if whether you still love him."

"_Why are girls so confusing!" Nick yelled._

"_Well, did you say anything that may have made her wonder why you kissed her?" Joe said munching on a packet of cheetos. "That's probably why she ran away."_

"_She didn't run away." Nick said taking the packet from Joe. "And all I did was tell her that I loved her with all my heart!"_

"_HEY! Those are mine! Get your own!" Joe snatched his cheetos back. "There's the problem. Did you tell her you LOVED her or LOVE her?"_

"_Loved." Nick answered._

"_Yep, that's why she walked away." Joe said. "You told her that you used to love her and then later, you kiss her, Of course she's gonna wonder why you kissed her!"_

"_Oh." _

"Well, it's been so long you know. I can't really say if I still love him." Miley answered.

"OMG! You still love him! You still love him!" Taylor sing-songed.

Miley blushed. "I do not!"

"Do!"

"Don't!

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"HAH! You admitted it! You looooooooove him!" Taylor sang.

"_So, do you still love her?" Joe asked._

"_Of course not. She left me." Nick said._

"_Then why'd you kiss her?" Joe queried._

"_It was the heat of the moment thing." Nick said brushing it off._

"_Oh boy, this is not gonna end well." Joe said._

"_What do you mean?" Nick asked._

"_You kissed her. She's a girl. She's gonna think that you like her." Joe analyzed._

"_So, I'll just tell her that it meant nothing." Nick said._

"_You can't do that! You'll hurt her feelings!" Joe exclaimed._

"_She broke my heart!" Nick said._

"_She's a girl! She'll cry more than you!" Joe said._

"_We'll see." Nick said._

"So, we should totally get you dressed up for school tomorrow! You need to look hot for him!" Taylor said.

"I don't know…" Miley said, unsure. "Maybe we should ask Joe what Nick said about the kiss."

"How do you know Nick told him?" Taylor asked.

"This is Nick we're talking about! He always tells Joe." she answered.

"Ok, then call and ask." Taylor said.

Miley dialed the all-too-familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Wazzup?" Joe answered.

"Hey, Joey!" Miley greeted.

"Ok, so what do you wanna know?" he said going straight to the point.

"How did you know?" Miley inquired.

"Well, I know about the kiss and I was already waiting for your call knowing you would ask to know what he said." Joe said.

"So…?" she asked.

"So what?" he said.

"What did he say!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, he said that it uh, it was a heat of the moment thing and that it meant nothing." Joe said really quickly, hoping she wouldn't understand what he said.

"He said that it was a heat of the moment thing and that it meant nothing?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Dang, my plan failed. Yeah, I'm sorry, Miles." Joe said.

"That's ok. I was telling Taylor the same thing." Miley lied.

"You were?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was." Miley said. "I have to go now, so bye!"

"I'm sorry, Miley." Taylor said as Miley silently left the room.

She still likes me, Nick thought as he was getting ready for school. He was gonna ask Miley to go out with him today.

So, when he got to school, the first thing he did was look for Miley. Once he found her he walked up to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, Nick." Miley said. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Yeah, okay." Nick said as she led him towards the janitor's closet.

"About that kiss yesterday," Miley began. "It was just a heat of the moment thing right? It didn't mean anything."

Nick was hurt. Here he was about to ask her out only to be told that their kiss meant nothing.

"Uh, yeah." he said, dejected.

"Uhm, ok." Miley said, feeling the same way. "Can we just be friends then?"

"Yeah, sure." Nick smiled. "I missed you for the past three years."

Miley smiled. "I did, too."

Nick pulled her in for a hug. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Then, after a few minutes they let go and Miley kissed his cheek and walked away.

Nick touched his cheek. He knew that he still loved her and so, he was on a mission.

He was going to get Miley back no matter what it took.

**Finally, I updated the chapter! I hope everyone likes it. R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: This is not gonna end well.**

"Ok, ok!" Miley surrendered, laughing. "I won't steal your fries anymore!"

"You should know better than to steal a man's fries! Your only lucky that I didn't call the cops!" Nick exclaimed.

"You wouldn't call the cops either way." Miley smiled. "You love me way too much!"

Miley and Nick stared at each other for a moment and right when Nick was about to say something, someone else interrupted.

"Hey, I'm new here." the male spoke. "I can't seem to find my way around. Do you mind helping?"

"Of course not." Miley said. "I'm Miley Stewart."

"Travis Brody." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Nick." Nick said butting in.

But no one seemed to notice. Travis and Miley were already smiling at each other and going all googly eyed.

"I'll see you later, Nick." Miley said waving at him as she walked away with Travis.

Nick stood there, completely jealous of the fact that Travis had just taken Miley away for him. But what if Miley was just trying to make him jealous? What if she secretly liked him, too? Well, two can play at that game.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" Mrs. Castaldo called them.

"Yes?" they both spoke.

"You two have been doing very well with Delilah." she started. "However, you don't seem to be doing any family activities together."

"What do you mean? I play games with him all the time and Gabriella teaches him and feeds him and watches movies with him and stuff." Troy stated.

"Yes, but its either you and Delilah doing something or Gabriella and Delilah." she said. "The whole idea of this project is to be a family. You're supposed to do all those things _together._ Plus, it would be nice for Delilah to experience a family life considering he's an orphan. And you two should think about living together for the rest of the month as a _family. _That is if you want to pass my class."

"Uh, yeah, okay." Gabriella said. "We can do that."

"Good."

"Hey, Swifty!" Joe exclaimed.

"Hey, it's Swiftney." Taylor said.

"I know but Swifty is so much nicer." Joe spoke. "I mean not that Swiftney isn't but, uh, Swifty suits you."

"Looks like I just made Joe Jonas nervous, huh?" Taylor teased.

"Did not."

"Did, too." Taylor said. "And don't you deny it!"

"Ok, fine, so maybe you did make me a teensy weensy little bit nervous." he said. "But I can't help myself. You're pretty."

Taylor blushed. "Thanks."

"That's all I get?" Joe asked, pretending to be hurt. "I called you pretty! This is the part where you tell me that I'm not so bad myself."

Taylor leaned in close to him and whispered, "I would, but then I'd be lying."

Then, she sprinted off but not before sticking out her tongue at him.

"And this is the cafeteria!" Miley said.

"Boy, am I hungry." Travis said, grinning.

Miley laughed. "Boys are always hungry!"

"Yeah, I tend to get hungry when I'm with a beautiful girl." Travis said as Miley blushed.

"Thanks." she said. "You can sit with me and my friends if you like."

"Yeah, ok." he said, smiling.

They both grabbed some food and went to look for a table.

"Hey, Smiles, over here!" Joe and Kevin called out.

"Hey, guys!" Miley spoke. "This is Travis. He's new to the school."

"Hey, Gray's." Travis said.

"Sup, Travis." the boys nodded at him.

"I didn't know you were friends with the Gray Brothers." Travis said.

"Well, that's because we just met." Miley smiled. "I've been friends with them ever since I was born."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Travis said.

"Where's Nick?" Miley asked.

Suddenly, Nick slid in to the empty chair on the table with a friend.

"Hey, guys. This is Alex Russo." Nick stated.

"So, I see you've met the school's bitch." Miley gritted through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" Nick said. "She's such a sweetheart."

"I am offended that you think I'm a bitch." Alex spoke up. "I've always admired your talent."

"So, why's slutty Alex suddenly sitting with us?" Sharpay said sitting on the table.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Miley said. "Come on Shar, let's go find another table."

The girls got up with Travis behind them.

"Hey, Alex, could you get me some water please?" Nick asked, politely as she obliged.

"So, I thought you said you didn't like Miley anymore?" Joe said.

'I don't." Nick replied.

"Then why are you trying to make her jealous?" Kevin asked.

"Cause she's trying to make me jealous." Nick answered.

"Hah! You do like her." Joe stated.

"This is not going to end well." Kevin said.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"'Cause, sooner or later Travis and Miley will start dating. Then, you and Alex will. Then, somehow you both will be arguing about why Travis and Alex aren't good enough for both of you. And before you know it, two broken hears and one happy couple who feel guilty." Kevin stated in a 'DUH" tone.

"You are one weird dude." Joe said, patting his brother on the back. "I am so proud of you!"

"So, where are we going to live as a 'family'? Troy asked.

"Uhm, I guess the only place we can is at your house." Gabriella said.

"Why not the hotel?" Troy questioned.

"Because it's already so cramped in there." Gabriella stated. "So, I'll just bring some of my stuff to your house while you keep Delilah company. Deal?"

"Alright, fine." Troy said. "But we are not staying in the same room."

"Of course not. I'll be staying in the guest room with Delilah." she said.

"Good." he replied.

"So, go pick up Delilah from the Day Care and I'll see you both soon." Gabriella said as Troy agreed.

"So, you're telling me that you're gonna be staying with Bolton for the rest of the month?" Taylor Mckessie asked.

"Yes, Tay Tay." Gabi sighed.

"That's means that SOMETHING will happen." she squealed.

"Nothing will happen." Gabi said.

"Yes it will." Tay Tay said. "You and Troy will finally reconcile and get together."

"We'll see." Gabi said as she finished packing her bag.

"You can't be serious, Nicholas!" Miley yelled at Nick. "Out of all the people in the world, you want to date Alex?"

"Well, she is pretty interesting and she is one pretty girl." Nick said. "Besides, who said anything about dating? And, you're the one who's into Travis. He doesn't seem like a very good guy."

Miley blushed.

"Holy shit. He asked you out, didn't he?" Nick said with a knowing look.

"He's a nice guy, Nick. And I happen to like him. You know, like how you like Alex." she said.

"Ok, fine. But I still don't like him." Nick said.

"And I will always hate Alex Russo. So, remember this, if we ever hang out, you better make sure Slutty Alex isn't there or else I'm leaving." Miley said. "And now, I'm gonna go get ready for my date."

As soon as Miley left, Nick picked up his phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hey, Alex, are you free tonight?" he asked her.

"Man, you are right." Jackson told Kevin, after listening in on Miley and Nick's conversation. "This won't end well."

**Two chapters in one day! I really want to get some more chapters up so I'll try to post the next one soon, too. R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Perfect**

"Thank you so much, London!" Miley exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Yeah, yeah." London said. "Just remember, you owe me for this."

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, you look pretty!" Tyler spoke, looking up at her with his sisters.

"Awe, thank you sweetie!" she said leaning down to kiss all of them. "Now remember Tyler, Sierra and Alyssia, no bothering Aunt London and you three should be in bed by eight. Understood?"

The three kids nodded their heads. However, Tyler had something else in his mind. He was just an innocent three year old boy who wanted to do things his way for once. You can't blame him.

Miley walked out the door and saw Travis waiting for her by his car in the Hotel parking lot. When he saw her, his jaw fell open as he stared her down in the beautiful but sexy backless blue dress which complemented her oceanic blue eyes.

Miley walked up to him and closed his mouth saying, "You'll catch flies."

"W-w-wow, you look unbelievably amazing!" he stuttered out.

She blushed. "Thanks, you clean up nice, too."

Travis opened the passenger seat door for her and she sat in.

"What a gentleman!" she exclaimed.

Travis ran to the other side of the car and slid in. As he started the car, Miley asked where they were going but he said it was a surprise.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Hey, Nicky-poo!" Alex squealed as she slid into the car.

Nick frowned at the nickname. "Hey, Alex."

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, if I tell you, it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" he teased, keeping his eye on Travis's car as he followed them.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! London bridge is falling down, my fair lady!" Alyssia sang.

"I am not a bridge!" London yelled. "If you kids weren't so damn cute I'd eat you alive!"

"Oh, come on! They're not that bad!" Maddie exclaimed. "I think it's kinda adorable!"

"Come on Aunt Maddie and Aunt Londo!" Sierra said pulling them. "We want to play hide and go seek. We'll hide and you'll come to find us after counting to 100!"

Before the both of them could say anything, the kids ran off to hide.

"Oh, Lord, please don't let this be like the time the Tipton's Day Care children went missing." Maddie prayed.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7.….. 8, 9,10.…" London began. "Hey, Maddie, what comes after 10?"

Maddie shook her head. "11."

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Gabriella!" Lucille Bolton greeted. "It's been too long!"

Gabriella smiled at the warm welcome as she was pulled in for a hug. "It has."

"Jack, look who's here!" Lucille said leading Gabriella to the kitchen.

"Hi, Mr. Bolton." She greeted as she was pulled in for yet another hug.

"We have missed you around here!" he said.

"Troy should start spending some time with you again!" Lucille proclaimed.

Gabriella slipped away silently as Jack and Lucille started to talk about how Gabriella should start coming around more often. She went to the backyard to look for the boys and found them lying down, staring at the stars.

"Look, that one makes a robotic dog!" Delilah said, tracing his fingers along the stars.

"Yeah, and that one looks like a basketball!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, Troy?" Delilah asked as Troy nodded at him to go on. "Why do you like basketball so much?"

"You know, when I was you age, my dad took me to an LA Lakers game up in California." Troy started. "Now, at that time, I didn't really have much interest in basketball, but my dad wanted to share his love with the game with me. I used to think that it was a pointless game, you know. Because all you have to do is throw the ball in the basket and score a point. But I was there with this friend of mine, Julian. His dad died before he was born. And after the game, he said to me that I was really lucky because I could share all these experiences with my dad that he couldn't. Now, I was little then, so I didn't take him seriously. But a few years later, I saw how miserable he was and realized that I was lucky and that I should be doing stuff with my dad. So, I asked him to teach me how to play basketball and we started to bond. And, I just started to like it."

"What happened to Julian?" the little boy questioned.

"He moved away." Troy replied.

"Well, I think Julian was right." Delilah stated. "You have a family. I don't have any."

"That's not true Delilah." Gabriella finally spoke up, startling them. "You have a family. You have your friends at the orphanage. And you have Troy and me."

"Yeah, man, I'm like your really young dad and Gabriella's your really young mom." Troy said.

"Really?" Delilah asked with a look of hope.

"Really, and if you want, you can even call us mom and dad." Gabriella said hugging him. "But don't forget, everyone has a family, whether they like it or not."

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"So, this is the surprise that you wouldn't tell me, huh?" Miley said, looking at the fancy restaurant they were sitting in.

"Yep." Travis said as he cupped his hand over hers.

"Well, I think you chose a great first date location." Miley smiled.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a medium rare steak and she'll have a salad." Travis ordered.

"Woah, wait." Miley said. "There is no way I am eating a salad. I am hungry. I'll take a double medium rare steak."

"Nice, a girl that's not afraid to eat." Travis said. "I like that."

"Good, 'cause I tend to get really hungry." Miley teased. "I might just have to empty your wallet."

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"OMG, Nicky-poo!" Alex squealed. "This is the most fanciest restaurant I've ever been to!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Nick." Joe suddenly came out of no where and sat down on the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick said, furious.

"Making sure you don't do anything to ruin Miley's date." Kevin said, slipping in t the chair.

"I'm not ruining her date!" Nick said.

"Yeah, he's here with me, boys." Alex said, annoyed by the two for ruining her alone time with Nick.

"Yeah, well, just remember this, Nick." Joe started. "You ruin her date and she'll never talk to you again. She'll be angry. Now, do you really want her to ignore you when you could just let her enjoy her date when you could just wait for her to come to you? If it's meant to be, you guys will be together. Fate will take its course."

Kevin and Joe left leaving Nick to consider what they just said. They were right. What was he doing? This wasn't even him! Besides, he shouldn't be taking advantage of Alex like that. So, he decided he would spend this time to get to know Alex since he was already with her.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"So, where to next, Travis?" Miley asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"How about a walk in the park?" Travis suggested as Miley agreed.

"So, you never told me where you're from." Miley stated.

"You never asked." Travis said.

"Fair enough." she said. "But, I'm asking now."

"I'm from Tennessee." he answered.

"I knew I recognized that southern accent!" Miley exclaimed. "I'm from Tennessee, too!"

"No way!" Travis said. "You don't sound like you're from there."

"Well, you know how these Californians can be!" Miley said, using her southern drawl. "They just can't let a girl keep he accent."

Travis chuckled. "There it is!"

"Alright, so tell me, where in Tennessee?" she asked.

"Nashville." he replied. "You?"

"Dude, I never saw you back home!" she said.

"Well, I guess fate just wanted us to meet here." he stated as she smiled at him under the moonlight. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks." Miley blushed staring into his blue eyes.

They both leaned in till their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss. It wasn't the same as kissing Nick, but it was nice and soft. It was different. Miley wrapped her hands around his neck as Travis pulled her close. Finally, they both came out for air and smiled at each other. They spent the rest of their night talking and laughing and kissing.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"I had a great time tonight, Nick." Alex said as he walked her up to her door.

"Me, too." Nick said.

Alex opened her door and was about to walk in, but Nick pulled her by the arm and kissed her square on the mouth. He pushed her against the door frame as Alex wrapped her legs around his waist. He bit her lower lip, begging for entrance. And so, the battle between their tongues began.

"My parents aren't home." Alex whispered in his ear, in a deep voice. "Do you want to come in?"

She flashed him her lacey bra underneath her sexy red dress. Without hesitating, Nick pushed open the door and she led him to her bedroom. Nick laid her down on top of her bed as he sucked on her neck. Alex unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as Nick slipped off her dress and traced her stomach. She pulled off his pants and grabbed a condom from her purse while he slipped off her lingerie. And you all know what happened next…

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Where are they?" London asked, exhausted.

"Well, let's put our selves in there shoes." Maddie said. "If I was a three year old, I would either go to the kitchen or the room with the big TV."

"But we already checked in the lobby, my room, the candy counter, in Miley's room, in the restaurant and the arcade!" London said in exasperation.

"You check the room with the big TV and I'll check the kitchen." Maddie said as they both went their separate ways.

"You see!" Tyler said coming out from under the sofa London was sitting on. "I told you this would be fun!"

Alyssia and Sierra nodded in agreement as they laughed and skipped their way along.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"You never told me that story before." Gabriella said as they finally put Delilah to bed. "The story with Julian."

"Yeah, I guess it just slipped my mind." he stated. "You were great with him by the way. You're gonna be an amazing mom one day."

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you."

Troy stared at her as she looked down. Feeling him staring at her, Gabriella turned her face to look at him. There eyes locked for a brief moment. That was when he realized Gabriella's eyes had changed over the years from a light brown color to a deep chocolate brown one and she realized Troy's eyes had become like the color of a deep blue sea. However, their short moment was interrupted by Lucille who had been standing there for a few minutes watching them.

"So, you'll be in this room with Delilah, right, Gabriella?" she inquired as Gabriella nodded and Troy looked away, awkwardly.

"If you don't mind, could I please have an extra pillow?" she asked Lucille.

Lucille chuckled. "You always were so formal and polite. Of course you can! And, Gabi, dear, we're all family here, you don't have to be so formal."

Gabriella blushed and thanked her while Troy walked out.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

Miley sighed dreamily as she closed the door behind her. "I just had the most amazing time."

When, she heard silence, she opened her eyes and looked around. "It's quiet, a little too quiet."

She looked in every room, until finally, she found the triplets sitting in their room solving a jigsaw puzzle while London and Maddie were asleep on the bed.

"What's going on here?" Miley whispered. "It's past your bed-time! It's already eleven o'clock!"

"Well, first we played hide and go seek with the aunts, but they couldn't find us and the whole time we were following them." Sierra said.

"Then, we asked Zack for ice-cream while Aunt London and Aunt Maddie were looking for us." Alyssia continued.

"At the end, Aunt London and Aunt Maddie stopped looking for us and came in here to sleep." Tyler went on.

"Finally, we decided to come back here and started playing with the puzzle, mommy!" the three ended as Miley stared at them.

"Wow, I've known you three for three years, and every time you do that whole completing each other's sentences thing and saying everything together, I am amazed at how you do it." Miley said as they giggled.

"How was your evening, mommy?" they asked in unision.

Only one word could describe how it was.

"Perfect."

**Looks like Miley really likes Travis! Personally, I like the part with the triplets the best, but that's just my opinion! I hope you liked it! And I'll try to update as soon as possible. R&R everyone! **

**Peace! =D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No Air**

**One Month Later**

"Hi, daddy!" Alex greeted her dad as she came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her body.

"Morning, angel." he said, reading the newspaper.

Alex looked around and saw her mom busy in the kitchen and her dad reading the newspaper. None of them were looking her way, so, she ushered Nick to quickly get out from the shower and into her room. Nick walked out with a towel wrapped around his waits, too, and ran to her room. When Alex locked the door, Nick pulled off her towel and started kissing her neck as she tried to stifle her moans.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Hey!" Miley greeted Travis with a kiss as she slid into his car. "Thanks for picking me up for school."

"No problem." he said. "After all, you are my girl."

"Yep, and if you play your cards right, you just might get lucky one of these days." she winked as they drove away.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Hey, Swifty!" Joe greeted Taylor in the music room.

"Hello to you, too, Gray." Taylor smiled.

"I have a song I want to sing to you." he said. "Mind sharing your thoughts on it?"

Taylor agreed. For the past month, the two had become inseparable. They were best friends now and would always ask each other's opinion on a song.

_Yeah!Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I was sittin' at home watching TV all alone  
So tired of re-runs, I've memorized this show  
So I pick up the phone and call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go  
We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
We were out on the floor and we danced the night away  
And she looked at her watch and said that it was late  
And she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay(I really gotta go!)  
But I begged her for one more songLet the music play!  
We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I drove her home and she whispered in my ear  
Party doesn't have to end, we can dance here  
Live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everybody's in the grooveTell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?  
Gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play out song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?  
LIVE! TO! PARTY!_

"You realize that you just sang a song that you wrote a long time ago, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but I mean come on, I need to know what you think of my old songs, too!" Joe exclaimed.

Taylor giggled. "Ok, well, since it's an old song, I gotta say, I'm getting pretty bored of it!"

"Ha-ha." Joe said. "You just love to be a joker, don't you?"

"Yep, that's me!" she stated.

"Fine, then, I'll be a joker as well!" Joe said as he stood up to run after her.

"NO!" Taylor screamed, running away. "Don't you dare tickle me, Joseph Adam Gray!"

Too late. She was already on the floor with Joe tickling her sides.

"Stop!" she said, trying to control her laughter.

"Not until you say that I'm a hot, sexy guy and that anyone would be lucky to have me!" Joe stated.

"You. Are. A. Hot and sexy guy who anyone would be lucky to have!" Taylor declared as Joe let go. "You are such an asshole, Mr. Gray!"

"Why thank you, Ms. Swiftney!" Joe exclaimed. "Hey, did you hear, we're performing today in the school auditorium."

"Why?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Well, I think the principal is a fan." he said. "But you know how Nick and Miley are always staring at each other, even though they're not single?"

"Yeah…" Taylor said, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, when they were still dating, they wrote this amazing duet which was never released." Joe started. "No one's ever heard it before. And me and Kevin thought that we should get them to sing it together on stage today."

"But Miley's happy with Travis and Nick is happy with Slutty Alex." Taylor stated.

"Yeah, but we all know that sooner or later they're gonna get together." Joe said. "Besides, I don't like Alex and Travis is just too blonde."

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm blonde!"

"Yeah, but he's just too blonde for a guy!" Joe said.

"Well, it's still offensive!" she joked.

"So, what do you think of the plan?" Joe questioned.

"I think, that even though you are right, about them ending up together eventually, you should still let it happen on its own course." she said.

"But me and Kevin like meddling!" Joe whined. "And, Jackson's in on it, too."

Taylor shrugged. "Well, I do like to meddle in other people's love lives… Okay! Let's do it!"

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Hey, Nick." Miley greeted him.

"Hey, Mi." Nick said. "Watchya doin'?"

"I'm talking to you." she said. "Duh!"

"Heh, true that." he said. "So, wanna come to my place for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." she said. "See you later!"

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Alright, everyone, sit down!" the principal spoke through the mike. "I know you're all excited for the Gray brothers to perform, but they won't be singing if you don't settle down and BE QUIET!"

With that said, everyone quickly got into their seats and shut their mouths.

"Hey, everyone!" Joe greeted through the mike. "Nick here, would like to sing a song he wrote a long time ago, but was never released, with a special friend."

Nick looked at Joe in confusion. As if on cue, Kevin whispered in his ear the song they were talking about as Nick's eyes widened and he refused saying they hadn't practiced.

"Come on to the stage, Miley Stewart!" Joe exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Miley yelled. "JOSEPH ADAM GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU UPTO?"

Then, he whispered in her ear the song as well, as she got up on stage. She started to refuse, too, but the crowd was already cheering for them to sing it. So, they had no choice but to oblige. Miley took the mike from Joe and sang the first line.

_**Miley  
**__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)Oooh…._

Then, suddenly, the music started to play.

_**Miley  
**__If I should diebefore I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a worldwith no airOhhh…_

_**Nick  
**__I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand_

_But How  
__Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

_**Both  
**__Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhhNo air air nooooNo air air ohhhhNo air air_

As they sang the song with all their previous emotions rushing back, they soared through the stage and every now and then, Nick would twirl Miley around.

_**Nick  
**__I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravityTo hold me down  
Foreal_

_**Miley  
**__But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But i survived  
I don't know how  
But i don't even care_

_So How ..  
How_

_Do you expect me ..  
Me  
To live alone with just me ..  
Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

_**Both  
**__Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep ..  
So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me ..  
Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More_

_uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air_

_Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo.._

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep ..  
So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me …  
Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air_

Running out of breath, Miley and Nick met each other on stage, as they rested their foreheads with each other and stared into each other's eys.

_**Miley**  
G__ot me out here and the water so deep_

_**Nick  
**__Tell me how you gon be without me_

_**Miley  
**__if you ain't here i just can't breathe_

_**Both  
**__Its No Air No Air_

_No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air  
No Air…_

As the students cheered, Miley and Nick could hear nothing. To them, it felt like they were all alone in the world as he stared into her deep blue oceanic eyes and she stared into his beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Just as they were about to lean in, the principal took the mike from them, breaking them out of their trance.

As the principal asked everyone to return to their classes, Miley and Nick kept glancing at each other from a distance. Once they were in separate rooms, it really did feel like they couldn't breathe anymore…

**Another chapter, yes it's long because of the song lyrics, but I wanted to end it here so that the next chapter could be the lunch at Nick's house. I hoped you liked it! R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Drama Time!**

"What was that all about?" Travis asked, angry.

"It was nothing, Trav." Miley said. "I told you, the song is a really emotional one. We wrote it a long time ago when we were in love. But now, it means nothing."

"You two were staring at each other!" he said, frustrated.

"Look, it was just a one time thing, okay?" Miley said, placing her hands on his cheeks. "It won't happen again. And, besides, I'm with you now, not him."

"I still don't like or trust him." he stated, as Miley pecked him.

"I'll make it up to you." Miley said. "Come by the Tipton tonight. We'll have dinner and watch a movie, okay?"

"Alright, fine." Travis said, still not convinced that 'it was nothing'.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"I can't believe you!" Alex yelled, pounding on Nick's chest.

"What did I do?" Nick asked, clearly confused.

"You were staring at her!" she stated. "I'm your girlfriend, Nick, _not _her!"

"Babe, look, you're my present, she was my past." he said. "Besides, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Why's that?" she questioned.

"'Cause you and me have been practically living with each other for the past month." he said, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I guess you're right." she said. "But you still have to make it up to me!"

"Alright." Nick agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I went shopping at Victoria's Secret yesterday." she smirked. "The only problem is, I have no one to model for."

"Oh, I think I know just the guy for that." he said, winking at her. "See you tonight?"

"And you better not be late!" she exclaimed.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Danforth!" Taylor yelled. "Get over here!"

"What do you want from me, woman?" Chad asked. "I'm playing basketball."

"You're supposed to go pick up Jamie from my house and take him to the movies, remember?" she reminded him.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"'Cause, unlike you, I'd like to keep my 4.0 GPA by passing my after school test." she stated.

"Would you guys please shut up!" Gabriella exclaimed. "My head hurts from the two of you shouting at each other like you're a married couple for the past month! And to top it off, Mrs. Castaldo just told us we keep the kids for another month, which means I won't be getting any peace and quiet at Troy's home."

"SHE DID WHAT?" they both exclaimed. "I am not working with him/her for another month!"

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to!" Gabriella said, as she slapped her forehead with her hand. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Hey, sweety?" Miley said before entering Nick's house to the triplets. "Let's play a game!"

"What kinda game, mama?" Tyler asked.

"Pretend you don't know who grandma is!" Miley exclaimed.

She couldn't get anyone to look after them for the afternoon, so she brought the triplets with her to Nick's house. But she couldn't have them calling Denise 'grandma' now could she? Nick still didn't exactly meet them. Sure, he's seen a glimpse of them a couple times, but he was never exactly introduced to them, either.

"Hello, Miley!" Denise greeted, opening the door.

"Hello, person we don't know!" the children sang as Denise shot them a confused look.

"We're playing 'pretend you don't know grandma'!" Miley stated as Denise just giggled.

All four of them walked into the house, the triplets ran towards the smell of something sweet.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" they squealed as they saw a plate of freshly baked cookies on the kitchen counter. "Mama, can we have some, please?"

"Well, you have to ask whoever made them." she explained.

"But who made them, mommy?" Alyssia inquired.

"I did." Nick said, entering the kitchen and picking up the plate to offer them some cookies.

"Thank you!" they exclaimed, each taking a handful of cookies.

"Woah, woah, waoh.!" Miley exclaimed. "Not before lunch! Put those back on the plate, kids."

"But mama!" they whined.

"No buts!" she said, wagging her finger in the air for effect.

They looked down, upset.

"Oh, come on Miles, one cookie won't hurt, now will it?" Nick said.

"Do not influence them, Nick!" Miley said, slapping him playfully. "But you know what, you three can play with Frankie!"

And so, Denise took the kids towards her youngest son's room.

"So, who's who?" Nick asked, interested.

"Well, Tyler Louis is the oldest." Miley smiled. "Then, there's Sierra Laticia. She's the one who was shy around you. You're new to her, so that's why. Then, Alyssia Marquez is the youngest one."

"They all look surprisingly a lot like you." Nick said. "People might mistake them for your children instead."

Miley released a nervous giggle. "I guess they got their appearances from daddy!"

"Oh, yeah, how is Billy Ray?" Nick asked. "I haven't seen him around ever since I came here."

"Um, well, you see, the thing is that, uh," Miley started.

"Yeah?" he asked her to go on.

"He died!" Miley blurted out. "Yeah, it was a really bad car crash. He was hit by a truck."

Nick went to hug Miley for comfort. "I'm so sorry, Miles. I know how much he meant to you."

_Yeah, he sure did, _Miley thought. Truth is, she's afraid of him. She's afraid of him physically abusing her.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella greeted. "How was practice?"

"Tiring." he replied, as he slumped down on the couch.

Gabi smiled. "So, we should do something today, with Delilah."

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's not that late, so I was thinking, we could take him for a picnic in the park and then ice-cream afterwards."

"Yeah, ok, let me just get cleaned up and you can prepare everything in that time." he said. "Then, maybe tomorrow we could go to an amusement park with him!"

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

Taylor and Joe were goofing around at Wal-Mart, trying on different types of glasses and then making silly faces with them on while taking pictures.

"Hi, Joe!" Alex greeted, as she spotted them while walking towards the electronics department. "Could you remind Nick to not be late tonight for me?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell him when I go home to have lunch with him and Miley." Joe smirked.

"What?" she shrieked. "What is that _skank _doing there?"

"Hey, Miley's not a skank!" Travis came up from the clothes department.

"Like you're happy she's at _my _boyfriend's house having lunch with him!" she yelled, frustrated.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going over there, right now!" she stated.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" he said, following her through the exit.

"Hmm…" Taylor said. "If I'm not mistaken, Joseph, Miley and Nick are at your house right now, and are going to have lunch soon with Alex and Travis suddenly joining in unexpectedly, right?"

"Yeah., why?" Joe asked, dumbfounded.

"Ooh, drama time!" Taylor exclaimed. "Come on, we have to hurry before we miss all the good stuff!"

And just like that, Joe was dragged away by Taylor to go to his house where there would be Nick, Miley and two very angry people barging in on a peaceful lunch.

**I hope you liked it! R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Arguing, fighting and black eyes**

"You're funny!" Alyssia exclaimed, laughing at Frankie's jokes.

"Thank you!" he said. "Wanna see a magic trick?"

"Okay!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Pick a card, any card!" Frankie said, holding a pack of cards.

Sierra took a card, memorized what it was, and kept it to herself. Then, Frankie shuffled the cards and took out a random one, showing a red queen of hearts.

"Was this your card?" he asked as Sierra nodded, enthralled.

"But she has the card! Not you!" Alyssia pointed out.

"Think again, my little friends!" he said, as Sierra reached into her pocket to get the card out, but nothing was there. It was gone!

"How'd you do that?" Tyler exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" Frankie stated.

"Alright, you four, time for lunch!" Denise and Miley said, coming in. "Go wash your hands."

"But mommy!" they all exclaimed.

"No buts!" the two woman said. "Now go!"

"Wow, Miles, you really are turning into a mom!" Nick joked.

"Well, that's what happens when you have to raise three kids." she said as Denise walked out.

"No, I really mean it Mi." Nick said, using her old nickname which made her feel butterflies in her stomach. "You're gonna be an amazing mother one day."

"Thanks." Miley blushed, as Nick moved closer.

Miley could feel his hot breath on her mouth. They were millimeters away from each other. They both leaned in and-

"Nicky!" Alex came running in making the two jump apart.

"Alex!" he exclaimed, faking a happy smile.

"Look, who I brought for Miley!" she exclaimed, happily, beckoning Travis to come in.

"Trav!" Miley said. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex invited me, she said that you were here and that we should all get together." he said, giving her a hug.

"MILEY! NICK!" Taylor and Joe shouted in unison, running out of breath.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Nick yelled.

"Language, Nicholas!" Miley said. "There are children here!"

"Travis!" the triplets came running in to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm here to see you three, of course!" he said, tickling them.

This was what Miley loved most about Travis- he adored the children and that was all that mattered.

"We have so much to tell you!" Sierra said. "Nick can cook! He made us cookies today! And Frankie can do magic tricks but Kevin is the best! He took us to the park earlier!"

Travis tried not to be angry. "Well, I'm glad you had fun!"

"Hey, why is everyone here?" Kevin said, entering the room.

Taylor and Joe pulled him aside. "We're waiting for the drama to happen!"

"What drama?" he asked.

"Hello? Nick and Miley are here and so are Travis and Alex!" Taylor exclaimed. "Something will DEFINITELY happen!"

"Oh, you're right!" Kevin nodded.

"Dude, I'm always right!" she said, flipping her hair.

"NICK! MILEY! LUNCH!" Denise shouted from the kitchen.

"Uh, mom?" Nick said, as he entered the kitchen. "We're gonna need more food."

Denise turned around to ask what he was talking about when she saw everyone.

"Oh, dear Lord." she whispered to herself. "Please, help them!"

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"AWESOME!" Delilah exclaimed. "This park has monkey bars!"

Gabriella giggled.

"Well, come on then, let's get you on that monkey bar and see how far you can go!" Troy said running with him.

Gabriella watched as Troy helped Delilah onto the monkey bars and walked with him just in case he fell off so that he could catch him. It was a nice picture. Father and son moment, sorta. She stared at the Troy thinking, _he's amazing. No, why did I say that? I'm supposed to hate him. But we have been getting along lately… And he's so sweet with Delilah and those eyes of his are gorgeous… I wouldn't mind living with him forever… NO! Gabriella! Snap out of it! You can't like him like that! He's a jock and you're a nerd! Look at me, talking to myself, people are gonna think I'm weird! Alright, back to the real world._

After some time, Gabriella opened up the picnic basket and started putting everything out.

"BOYS!" she shouted. "LUNCH!"

"But Gabi!" Troy exclaimed as Delilah came to her.

"No buts, Troy!" she said.

"Fine!" he said.

"Alright, dig in!" Gabi said.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"So…" Miley said as everyone was seated on the lunch table.

"So, Mi, you know that singer you love?" Nick started.

"You mean Bruno Mars?" she asked.

"Yeah, he has a concert this Saturday in the staples center." he said. "It's only an hour drive from here."

"What are you saying, Nick?" she asked as Travis stiffened.

"I have tickets." he said. "Wanna go?"

"OMG!" Miley exclaimed and jumped up to hug him. "I can't believe you got tickets for Bruno Mars concert! Of course I wanna go!"

Travis glared at him.

"But Nicky, I thought we had plans on Saturday!" Alex exclaimed, even though they didn't.

"No, we have plans on Friday." he said.

"B-but you didn't ask me to go with you to the concert!" she pouted.

"That's because last week you told me you hated him." Nick said, clearly confused.

"Well, I don't HATE him." Alex said. "I just don't like him very much!"

"Oh, that reminds me, Nick!" Miley said. "Are we still on for the movie on Sunday?"

"Yeah!" Nick said, taking a bite out of his burger. "I can't wait to watch Despicable Me with you and the kids!"

"But I thought we had plans on Sunday…" Travis said.

"No silly, that's on Friday, remember?" Miley said.

"Well, I don't want you going to concert with _him _and watching a movie the next day!" Travis stated.

Miley rolled her eyes. "You don't own me."

"You're my girlfriend!"

"That doesn't give you the right to tell what I can and can not do with whoever!" Miley shouted.

"He just wants to get rid of me and keep you all to yourself!" Travis yelled.

"Woah, man!" Nick started. "We're just friends."

"You're always with her!" Alex shouted at Nick.

"No, I'm not!" Nick bickered.

"Miley, I don't want Nick anywhere near you!" Travis commanded.

"Who asked you?" Nick said to him.

"Listen, Gray, stay away from my girlfriend." Travis said.

"Well, let me think about it." Nick said, pretending to think about it. "The answer is no. Besides, I know her, she won't give up our friendship with you. We've known each other since we were born."

"It's either me or him, Miley." Travis said to him.

"You know, you're the one that's an asshole!" Nick shouted. "You can't just ask her to either choose you or me!"

"Keep your hands off my man!" Alex barked at Miley.

"And if I don't?" Miley retorted back.

"Man, this is better than playing Call of Duty!" Taylor exclaimed as Joe and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll make your life a living hell!" Alex replied.

"As if, you're a slut." Miley said to her. "I bet Nick doesn't know you sleep around with a different guy everyday!"

Then suddenly, a punch was thrown and someone was bitch-slapped across the face.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Alright, so let's play a game!" Troy announced.

"What game?" Delilah asked.

"How about, would you rather?" Troy suggested.

"How do you play that?" he inquired.

"Well, we'll take turns asking each other questions like would you rather be superman or Spiderman? And then just answer." Troy explained.

"I WANNA PLAY!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, you can start!" Gabi said.

"Ok, would you rather want a fire breathing dragon or a gigantic alien monster as a pet?" Delilah said.

"Definitely the fire breathing dragon!" Gabi answered.

"No way! The Alien monster is so much cooler!" Troy said.

"I like the dragon better." Delilah said.

"HAH! It's two against one!" Gabriella gloated.

"Alright, fine." he said. "My turn. Would you rather eat a billion spiders or a billion mosquitoes.?"

"Spiders." Gabi answered.

"Mosquitoes!" Delilah said.

"I'm with Gabi on this one. That way I won't have to worry about the mosquito bites inside my body, just the spider webs!" Troy joked.

"Ew!" Gabriella said. "Anyways, would you rather skip Christmas for a year or skip your birthday for a year?"

"Awe, that's a hard question!" Delilah said. "I don't want to miss my birthday!"

"Neither do I!" Troy said.

Gabriella giggled. "No one does!"

"Would you rather be marry Gabriella or marry no one in the whole entire world but with a lot of money?" Delilah asked, surprising the both of them.

"Definitely the money!" Troy answered.

Gabriella looked hurt. But she was also angry. So, she got up and walked away from them, angrily.

**Next chapter! I hope you liked it! R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: It's Us Against the World.**

Frankie and the triplets watched the four teenagers fight while Taylor, Joe and Kevin tried to stop them.

"Idea!" Tyler exclaimed, as he gathered his sisters and Frankie into a circle.

The three nodded and went to get the supplies. Alyssia went to get the hose, Sierra went to drop some water on her eyes, Frankie went to grab his toy gun and Tyler went looking for a bullhorn.

Once everything was set, Frankie used the gun causing a loud BOOM sound and at that moment, Alyssia turned on the hose and aimed it at the fight. Sierra then pretended to cry.

"STOP IT!" Tyler shouted through the bullhorn. "We're the kids, we're supposed to fight! Not you! You are only adults! Look, Sierra is crying!"

"Sierra, it's ok!" Miley said, going over to hug her daughter.

"Alex, a word, please." Nick said, leading her to the backyard.

"Travis, can I talk to you?" Miley said sternly, pointing to the front door.

**With Nick**

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick exclaimed.

"I do not like her." Alex stated.

"Oh, gee, I never realized that considering you just slapped her!" Nick exclaimed. "I think you should go."

"But Nick!" Alex said.

"No, Alexandra, I think you've done enough damage." Nick said as she grumbled and walked through the door.

"Are you ok?" Sierra asked him, as he went back inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"You're the one from mommy's picture, aren't you?" she asked, innocently.

"What picture?" he asked, perplexed.

"The one she keeps on her side table!" she replied. "Sometimes, she cries when she sees the picture but lately, she's been really happy since I think one month or maybe more. I don't know."

Nick smiled. "Which picture is it?"

"It's a picture of you and mommy on a beach! You both are smiling!" Sierra said.

**With Miley**

"Come on, I'll take you home." Travis said.

"No, I'm staying here." Miley stated.

"What?" he asked.

"Travis, the people in that house right now, are my family. They have been for a long time. So, if you ask me to choose between them and you, the answer will always be my family, whether you like them or not. But if you can't accept them, then I can't be with you, I'm sorry." Miley said, softly.

"You know what, we'll talk about this later." Travis said, frustrated and walked away.

"Fine, walk away from me!" Miley yelled after him. "But in all honesty, you were being a jerk in there!"

Miley sighed and went back inside.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

Back at the Bolton house, Gabriella watched the television screen. It was blank.

"Hey, Delilah's asleep." Troy said, walking out of the bedroom.

Silence.

"You wanna tell me what happened back at the park?" Troy asked.

"You chose money over me." Gabriella stated.

"Gabriella-"

"No, Troy." Gabriella stood up. "Don't you get it? We've been best friends since we were five! Yeah, suddenly I moved away when I was fifteen. But I came back a year later to find that you're some conceited asshole! So, we go by another three years with you as some jock ruling the high school. But did our ten years of friendship mean nothing to you? When I came back here, I was looking forward to see you, my best friend, 'cause I knew that you would help me get over my mom's death. Yeah, Troy, she died. You never even asked! All you did was 'Hey, I'm sorry, I'm a jock now, I can't be seen with you anymore! Bye!'"

"Brie, will you just listen to me for a sec?" Troy asked.

"No, Troy, I will not! And don't think that you can still call my by my old nickname that YOU gave me! You're an inconsiderate jerk and I wish you would just-"

Suddenly, Gabriella felt a pair of lips on hers. At first, she was in a state of shock and didn't kiss back, but soon, she melted into the kiss and started to react. But they soon had to come up for air. They rested their foreheads against each others, breathing heavily.

"I wasn't telling the truth at the park." Troy whispered. "I just didn't know if you felt the same, but just so you know, the answer was you, money is nothing to me. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I know I'm stupid, but-"

Gabriella kissed him again.

"What was that for?" Troy asked.

"To get you to shut up." Gabriella smiled. "You were rambling."

"I really am sorry." Troy apologized again.

"You really, really hurt me." she said. "I liked you, you know? I liked you so much."

"I liked you, too, so, so much." he said. "Can you… could you ever think about forgiving me?"

"You do know you're in a lot of trouble with me?" Gabriella asked as Troy moved closer.

"I know." he said.

"And you know that you're gonna have to spend days and days and months and months making it up to me before I forgive you?" she questioned.

"I'll do it," he answered.

"Do you promise?" she asked as she could feel his hot breath on her mouth.

"Promise." he replied.

"Now shut up and kiss me you goofball."

And so, they kissed.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Thanks for the ride, Nick." Miley said. "Do you want to come up?"

"Yeah, sure." Nick said, and parked the car.

They went upstairs silently carrying the sleeping toddlers. Then, they lay the kids in their respected beds and turned off the lights and went to Miley's room. It was then that Miley saw his injuries. He had a black eye and there was blood on his left arm and a bruise on his hand.

"Oh, Nick!" Miley said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She led him to her bathroom and made him sit on the edge of the bath tub. Taking out the medicines and bandages from the cabinet, Nick tried to tell her that it was nothing. Miley dabbed at the cut he had on his arm and then put a bandage on it. Then, she went to get ice from the freezer as he sat on her bed and looked for the picutre Sierra had mentioned. It was there. Right where she said it would be- the side table. Nick smiled as he picked it up.

"Alright, here's some ice-" Miley looked up to see him looking at the picture.

"That was a great day, wasn't it?" Nick said as Miley nodded.

"It was the day you told me you loved me at the beach, remember?" Miley said, softly as she put the ice on his black eye. "I'm sorry about what Travis did to you."

"Love." Nick whispered.

"What?" Miley asked.

"It wasn't the day I said I loved you, it was the day I said I love you, as in present." Nick said, looking into her eyes.

Miley looked into his deep brown chocolate eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach as he drew circles on her back wit his fingers while she held the ice in place. They were so close. If you moved them any closer, she would be on his lap!

"I never stopped loving you…" she whispered.

"Neither did I." he said.

"What about Alex and Travis?" she asked.

"It's us against the world, right?" Nick said and then kissed her, passionately.

Miley felt tingles go up her spine as she ran her finger through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer making them stumble upon the bed. And then, they pulled apart and just laid there in each other's arms. Not caring about anyone at that moment because they finally found each other. Before drifting off to a deep slumber, Miley whispered a few words from her mouth as Nick kissed her forehead and pulled the covers on them.

"It's us against the world."

**YAY! NILEY and TROYELLA! Finally! First, chaper 9 and 10 were one, but I thought I should put them up separately, so yeah… I hoped you all liked the chapter! R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Two Public Relationships, One Secret Relationship**

Nick's eyes fluttered opened. He looked around the room trying to process where he was, and then, he saw the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully in his arms and remembered the previous night's events. He smiled, thinking, _I finally have my girl back._

"Will you stop staring at me?" Miley mumbled, her eyes closed as she snuggled deeper into Nick's chest.

"How did you-"

"I can feel you staring." Miley said as Nick chuckled. "Why are you staring?"

"Because, you have the most beautiful face I have ever seen and I'm glad I have you back in my arms." Nick answered.

Miley opened her eyes and stared up at him, smiling and blushing at the same time. Then, as Nick was about to kiss her, she moved away.

"I want my morning kiss!" Nick whined.

"Not with my morning breath and your morning breath!" she said as she started to get off the bed.

Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her back on top of her. Then, he kissed her nice and sweet.

"I like my morning kisses with, or without morning breaths." he said, as Miley just smiled.

"Well, I am going to go wash up, you stay here and make sure no one knows you're here." she said, walking into her bathroom.

Nick glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock. Shit! They missed school! But then again, why should he care, right? It's just school. And he had a completely good reason for not going- black eye. And Miley did, too- upset about Travis. At least, that could be there excuses if anyone asks.

"Alright, Miley, I let you miss school, but now you have to wake up!" Roxy knocked as Nick jumped off the bed looking for a hiding place.

He slid under the bed hoping that Roxy wouldn't look under. Then, she came in. First, she looked around the room and then, knocked on the bathroom door.

"Coming!" Miley shouted through the door. Then, she opened it and walked out. "Morning, Roxy!"

"Morning." she said. "You're finally awake! Now, I have to get to work, so it's only you and the kids at home. They're watching the television."

"Alright, thanks Roxy." Miley said. "But, you know, you don't wanna be late for work! You should go fast! You know, cause you're like a puma!"

Miley pushed Roxy out the door and closed the door behind her and sighed a breath of relief.

"Nick?" Miley whispered as she came back into her room. "Where are you?"

Nick crawled out from under the bed. "Here."

"That was close!" Miley said. "Too close."

"Yeah, no kidding." he said. "Well, I'm gonna go clean up, too."

"Yeah, okay." Miley said.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Morning, mom." Troy said, whistling.

"Good morning, Lucille!" Gabriella greeted. "Isn't it a beautiful day today?"

Lucille looked from Troy to Gabriella. Troy was whistling happily and Gabriella was singing.

"Jack, do you know why these two are so happy today?" Lucille asked.

"Well, honey, don't you think its obvious?" he said. "They're holding hands under the table."

"Troy! Gabriella! You two are finally a couple!" Lucille beamed. "It took you forever!"

"Yep, very slow timing." Jack stated.

Gabriella blushed as Troy said, "What do you mean?"

"You two used to stare at each other even when you were little. Everyone knew you were gonna be together some day. Looks like that day is finally here!" Jack answered.

"Morning." came a sleepy voice.

"Good Morning, Delilah, what would you like for breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Why are you and mommy holding hands?" he asked, as Jack and Lucille laughing thinking, _he's a clever boy!_

"Well, you know when two people are happily married?" Lucille said as he nodded. "That's what they are like right now!"

"You mean they are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he questioned as everyone nodded. "It took them forever!"

Lucille and Jack laughed as Troy and Gabriella blushed.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"Alright, so mommy is gonna go eat her breakfast in her room, and you three can stay here and watch television, ok?" Miley told her children as they nodded.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Nick asked as Miley closed the door behind her.

"Pancakes." she answered.

"Nice!" Nick said as he started eating his food, hungrily. "This is so good!"

"Thank you!" Miley giggled as a smudge of syrup was on the corner of his mouth.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You have a syrup smudge on the corner of your mouth." she said. "Let me get it."

Miley went over to him and licked the smudge off. "This is really good!"

Then, Nick brought his mouth to hers. The two kissed for a long time and it was about to become a very heated make out session-

"MOMMY, TRAVIS IS HERE!" Tyler yelled from the living room.

Miley and Nick pulled away from each other quickly.

"What is he doing here?" Nick asked.

"I don't know!" Miey said, getting up and trying to clean up her room. "Hide!"

Nick quickly went under the bed and Miley placed the two plates under there with him and straightened herself out before walking out of her bedroom.

"Hey, Miles." Travis smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday." he said, his smile fading.

"Hey, kids, why don't you go inside for a while so that I can talk to Travis?" she asked her children politely as they nodded their heads, turned off the television and went into the rooms.

"Look, I'm sorry about hitting Gray and I'm sorry I was jealous." he apologized.

"You were not just being jealous! You were being a jerk and you were bossing me around like you own me! And, you were being possessive." she said, angrily.

"I know, and im sorry, its just, I don't wanna lose you." he said, sincerely.

"When you do things like that, you will lose me." she said.

"I know but it's just I see the look he gives you. It's the same one I give you." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I love you, Miley Ray."

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

Sierra wandered into Miley's room as the smell of pancakes filled her.

"La, la, la, la, la." she sang. "I smell pancakes. I want pancakes."

She sniffed around the room looking for the source of the smell and eventually found it under the bed with Nick.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked. "Is this mama's hiding place? I didn't know she liked to hide her pancakes and her boy friends here."

"Uh, no." Nick said. "Miley and I were playing hide and go seek!"

"But, you're a big kid. Only little kids play hide and go seek." the little girl said, clearly confused. "Like me."

"Nu uh." Nick said.

"Uh huh." she replied.

"Big kids can play hide and go seek, too." he stated.

"No, they can't!" she said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because it's childish for someone like you to play a game." she said. "And big kids like you usually do other stuff like what mommy does with Travis."

"What does mommy do with Travis?" he asked.

"Kissing."

"Wow, you are on smart kid." Nick said.

"Uh-huh. Mommy says that, too. But, Tyler is smarter." she said.

"You're mommy also said that you don't talk." Nick said.

"I do, just not with people I don't know or don't like." she said.

"Do you like Travis?" he asked her.

"Not really." she said.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I don't know, he's very nice but he never plays with us or watches movies with us." she replied.

"But I don't do that either and you're talking to me." he said.

"That's because I think mama really really really really likes you a lot. And, mama said you're gonna watch a movie with us toda, or maybe it was tomorrow? And, there's another reason I like you but I just don't know what." she stated.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"You promise you won't treat me like you used to in there, now?" Gabriella asked Troy as they were about to enter the school building.

"I promise." Troy said, as he kissed her softly to reassure her.

The two walked up to the building hand in hand and walked through the doors. At first, only a few people saw them, then slowly, everyone started to stare at them as they walked through the hallway and the whispers began.

"_Hottie Troy and Geeky Gabi? Together?"_

"_Look, its Troy and Gabriella!"_

"_Are they together?"_

"_OMG! They are holding hands!"_

"Troy, I think you've mistaken this geek for a cheerleader, like me. Which is kinda impossible." Rebecca, a cheerleader, said.

"No, Gabriella is my girlfriend now. And I don't care what anybody thinks." Troy said, raising his voice so everyone would pay attention. "Do not mistreat her because of it. Understood?" The whole crowd nodded, shocked.

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"No problem." he said, and kissed her on the mouth right in front of everybody.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"What?" Miley said, her mouth open ajar.

"I love you." Travis repeated.

"But, I-I-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same but I just wanted to let you know." he said. "And I still wanna be with you so please don't break up with me."

"I need to sit down." Miley said. "You love me?"

"Yeah." he said. "I know what I did was wrong, and please forgive me, can't we just go back to the way things were?"

Miley stared at him. She wanted to tell him no. That she was with Nick and he was currently in her bedroom right now. But when she saw the look on Travis's face, she just couldn't do it. She didn't want to break his heart. So, instead, she surprised herself. "I forgive you."

And then, Travis smiled and kissed her.

"But now, you have to go!" she said, suddenly.

"Wait, what? Why?" he said.

"I'm busy with the kids." she said pushing him out the door. "Quality family time."

"Oh, alright, then, bye." he said and walked away.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

"I heard the door close, doe that mean the coast is clear?" Nick came out.

"I couldn't do it." Miley said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Dump him." she replied.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"He said he loved me and when I saw his face, I just couldn't bear to break his heart. I'm so sorry, Nick." she answered.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. It'll all be alright." he said.

"Why are you okay with this?" she said. "You're supposed to be angry!"

"Mi, its okay, really." he said. "I mean what if Alex comes and does the same thing? Then, I wont be able to break her heart. We can keep us a secret for now, can't we?"

"No, I'd feel guilty." Miley said.

"We'll keep it a secret for a little while until we figure out what to do with them, alright?" Nick said, as Miley nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"You should go." Miley said.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I need to clean up anyways." she said.

"Okay, I love you." he said and kissed her.

"I love you, too, Nicky." she said as he left.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"FINALLY!" Alex said. "I've been waiting for you for like ever!"

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I am here to say I am sorry. DUH!" she said. "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"Okay." he said.

"I guess I was being jealous 'cause you used to be with her and do all couple stuff that we don't do. I wanna do that." she said.

"Uhm, but what if I don't want to?" Nick said.

"Just please don't dump me, okay?" she said. "Way too many guys have dumped me before and it hurts- a lot."

"Alex-"

"Please, just don't dump me." she said again with tears.

Looking at her, Nick realized how Miley felt. He couldn't do it either so he said, "I'm not gonna dump you."

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, in fact, why don't we go out for ice-cream?" he said as he took her hand.

**SEEING YOU AGAIN**

"So, let me get this straight." Joe said. "Nick slept over at Miley's. Travis apologized to her and now they're still togther and the same with Nick and Alex?"

"Yep." Taylor said.

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Jackson went home to get some of his books BUT he overheard Miley and Travis talking, and then when Travis left, he heard Nick and Miley talking about keeping their relationship a secret. And we just saw Alex and Nick outside right now." she explained. "Oh, and You said Nick went to drop Miley home and never came back. So, where else would he have stayed?'

"Wow, those two are in some deep shit."

**Finally, I updated. I had this play going on at school so I was busy with that. And now I have my finals coming up so I have to study for that. So, this will be my last update for now. I will update as soon as my exams are finished which will be at the end of April. I hoped you like it. But it was kinda boring. Oh well. R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


End file.
